elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Embershard Mine/Archive 1
Lesser Ward I have searched Embershard Mine for over than one hour , and there was no Lesser Ward tome ... I guess its safe to remove it from the page ? or someone can give a hint of its place ? HiTmAn47 (talk) 03:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC) = I discovered it this afternoon when I was crawling the mine. Maybe it's a random spawn? Though, that's not very common for Elder Scrolls. I'm trying to recall where I picked it up from and I'm thinking it was in the room near the bandit that has the key. ~ Trip 03:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I went there with two different characters. I found the tome just once: it was on a table near to the last bandit archer you meet. It was on the table near the food already cooked. When I went there the second time, there was no tome at all. I tried to restart from the previous saved game but still no tome. It seems to be random or a bug. Corundum Ingot I found no Corundum Ingot in the mine. There was a Steel Ingot inside the Novice Chest on the ledge beneath the waterfall. The character was level 3 when he unlocked the chest, but level 1 when he first entered the mine. Shin9x (talk) 14:33, November 17, 2011 (UTC) minor edit. added ingredient heading with addition of skeever hide. I'm sure there are more ingredients here. Moved note about hard worker to the main description as it is an important achievement this early in the game for most players. 00:32, December 11, 2011 (UTC) New Edit Remade infobox into a mine template; Added an image of Embershard Mine entrance to the infobox; Reorganized some article topics; Added some more detail to the main description; WARPIGSON (talk) 19:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Mine Article Standards Good point adding the achievement to the main description; I'm just not sure about the topics organization (headlines, like Related Quests, Loot, and so on), cause each Mine related article has its own standards, and that doesn't feel right. I asked an Admin the right way to do it, and will come back with the answer, so we can improve this article even more. WARPIGSON (talk) 01:19, December 11, 2011 (UTC) : Please keep us posted on the feedback you get regarding "the right way to do it." I'm considering working on some of the mine pages to bring them into line with what we have done with Embershard and Fellhammer, and I would rather do the bulk of the work only once. Thanks. : GramsJ (talk) 19:50, December 11, 2011 (UTC) : Sure, I just got a response from Timeoin, the administrator; I guess soon we'll see some standard layouts to use as guidelines for each kind of article. I'll keep you informed. : WARPIGSON (talk) 20:28, December 11, 2011 (UTC) : Great. Of course, we could probably collaborate to develop a template that everyone can use. GramsJ (talk) 22:21, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :: This one is particularly disorganized, imo. I think it's helpful to go in the order of what most people are looking for: brief description (i.e. directions on how to get there), walkthrough, loot, notable characters, achievements and bugs. :: Really, I don't think a whole slew of discussion needs to occur since it's a simple format - it's a matter of deciding which headings and the order that needs to be decided, then let the updates begin! ~ Trippet (Speak/ 01:23, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Agreed, the articles must contain lore, but even so they must be very clean and objective. WARPIGSON (talk) 14:09, December 12, 2011 (UTC)